


Bad End Friends BBS AU

by GhostFedora



Category: Bad End Friends - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: #BadEndFriendsAU, Bad End Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFedora/pseuds/GhostFedora
Summary: A series of mini AUs for each of the Banana Bus Squad members





	1. Ideas and requests

**So,**

**I know what you're probably thinking:**

**"Kate, why didn't you stick to your plan of updating frequently?"**

**Well, it's because I honestly haven't had any sort of ideas for plot points in any of the stories I have on here, whether that'd be the one-shots, divided or experimental. If I do, I'll update it ASAP, but for now I want to try something new.**

 

**And thus, we have Bad End Friends. If you don't know, Bad End Friends is a Tumblr/Deviantart etc. based base where characters from shows such as Gravity Falls, Adventure time and Steven Universe have AUs where the protagonist has a bad end to their stories (as the name clearly implies). My idea for this book is to have that for BBS characters, each having their own bad ends. I don't know the order or most of the stories, but I'm actually low-key psyched to start this up. I even have ideas as I'm typing this for the first 2 stories, so I'll most likely post one, if not both, tomorrow. If ya'll have any ideas for characters or stories, lemme know and I'll see what I can do. But for now, I'm going back to Minecraft with bae <3 **

 

**Later!**


	2. Brian Michael Hanby: shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was a standard recording session for Brian soon morphed into a freakish nightmare of a soul without a single form.

**So, Brian's the first target for this AU. For this, I wanted to focus on a more broad matter of Brian's personality as a creator and a person in general as to prioritizing a single attribute such as the Terminator voice. Brian is well-known as a man of many voices and talents, having probably the widest range of different tricks he has (that I know of). Of course, Terminator's one, but there are also many others, such as:**   
**-Auto-tune singing**   
**-German accent  
_Canadian accent  
-Silent Brian (shut up, I'm counting it -_-)  
-Kermit the frog  
etc.**

**So I had the idea of Brian becoming a sort of shapeshifter with no definite form to take since he's "adopted" so many...personas(?) over the years. Just go with it IDK.**

 

Brian smugly grinned as he silently trailed inches away from his next target:Moo Snuckle in 1st place. 'Not for much longer.' He chuckled to himself, the secret weapon resting in his character's gloved palm. Behind him, fellow racers notice and bite their lip, for the rage was to be true. Deep down, they knew Brian had at least 1 other shell hidden within his default kart. And oh boy, will Moo's rage be one to hear, but not experience for yourself. Brian meanwhile was beaming with smugness as he aimed the flame shell of destruction at Moo's back.

"Oh, Brock...~"

"What, Bri-!! BRIAN!!!!!!!!!"

The Irish smuglord simply drifts past the enraged American, shooting over a silent yet smug smile **(** **bruh, a shot every time I write "smug")** as he flies past. Brock glares at him, steam physically rolling out from either ear. He just HAD to throw that shell on the last freaking corner! But the pain was only to get worse from here. As Brian steamrolls past the finish line, his smugness in his smile soon turns to cockiness with each of the 3 extra green shells he had hidden behind him towards the other racers approaching.

"Brian I swear to god!"

"You fook!"

"I hope your chair collapses on you, dumb bitch!"

Brian merely leans back in said chair, laughing his ass off at the raging reactions of each racer as they get bombarded with green RNG shells. When the race finishes and the familiar scoreboard with Brian obviously being on top flashes onto everyone's screens, he settles himself to be back in the standard position by his desk. He gently cleared his throat before clutching the overhead studio mic closer. 

"So, Brock, how waz your experiens wiz zhe shell massage?"

"I hate you."

Brock's response to Brian's German doctor impression caused a loud yet quietish chorus of giggles and chuckles from the discord voice chat, including from said Irish impersonator. However, those giggles of triumph soon cut into short gags in his throat with an unknown substance. He began coughing, soon wheezing to get the ooze out of his system. But after about a minute of straight retching, nothing was coming out.

"Brian?"

"Holy shit, dude, you OK?"

"Is he dying?"

All that was heard from the Irishman's end was empty gags and retches faintly in the background. Brian truly sounded like he was dying. Small blackish blobs of goo slowly trickles out with each cough and form a puddle of guck around the male on all fours.

Once the slime had fully exited his neck, Brian sat up on his legs panting heavily/ What the heck was this stuff? He gently touched the surface with his middle finger, only for a smooth layer to cling onto his skin and slowly spread upwards. Panicked, the Irishman scrambled across the room in a desperate attempt to remove the goo. From his discord mic, the others could only hear faint cries of excruciating pain with endless bangs from different sides of the room.

"Brian?!"

"The fuck is going on?!"

"Brian, you OK there??"

"Help...m _e..."_

The mic cuts out with ugly static, loud and extremely high-pitched, nearly corrupting the headphones of every person in the call. 

...

Silence soon overlaps.

"Nogla, can you go check on him?"

"Sure ting!"

With that, Nogla left the call and dragged Brian's account into a separate Voice Call.

 

...

*Later that day*

Nogla stormed out of his parked white car, bounding towards the front door of Brain's apartment block. Luckily, an elderly woman was moments from closing the door behind her, and Nogla raced to catch it at the last second. The woman glances over concerning for the young but tall male's rush.

"Everything OK, son?"

"My friend's in danger!"

"Ah, you mean young Hanby? We heard peculiar noises, but the door was blocked before any of us could get inside. Poor boy."

"Which floor is he on?"

"Second floor, left hand side."

"Thank ye."

Nogla smiles, hopeful to save his fellow Irishman. As he pounds up the stairs, the elder wishes him luck with the other residents simply spectating from the now-open doorways of each apartment. Finally, he reaches Brian's apartment floor. The door had already seen it's fair share of damage, but the Irishman simply ignored it and rammed his shoulder through to break the door down. It fell with a near shattering slam onto the floor in front of him. Nogla rubs his shoulder with a wince, glancing around for Brian. 

"Brian, ye here? Brian??"

_"D-David...? Is that...you?"_

"Where are you?"

_"In the recording room."_

David sighed, slowly walking towards Brian's recording room. A morphing smell of pain and loss wavered from under the door, sending a concerning shiver down David's spine. He slowly pushed the door to, revealing the near-pitch black recording room. Brian was nowhere in sight, save for one or two blobs of black goo on the floor by his chair.

"Brian...? Where are y-?! BRIAN!!"

On the floor beside the mannequin, curled up like a fetus of jet ooze molded to a human's likeness, Brian laid unconscious. Nogla instantly rushed to his side, hesitantly resting his palm on the other's smooth cold head.

"Brian, wake up! I'm here! Brian!!"

The taller Irishman gently pulled him close to his chest, hearing for a heartbeat. Luckily, he found one, but a squelch sensation replaced the usual beat. Each thump was forced and caused his chest to thicken each time before deflating. All over his body, pitch blank goo coated evenly to create a second skin. Nogla's eyes softened at this, almost pricking with tears as he hugged Brian close.

"Y-you're gonna be OK, bri...I promise."

 

**QmQ**

 

 


End file.
